The present invention relates to a perfume-containing PIT emulsion, which has a phase inversion temperature in the range from 35-80° C. It further relates to a container with spray valve which contains such a PIT emulsion. It further relates to an automatic laundry dryer, which comprises an installation for spraying such PIT emulsions during the drying process. It further relates to a method for laundry scenting in a textile drying method using the PIT emulsion. It further relates to a method for room scenting using the PIT emulsion. It further relates to a kit consisting of textile washing agent and a container with spray valve, which contains the above-stated PIT emulsion.
When laundering textiles, the consumer generally not only pursues the objective of removing soiling from the laundry for hygienic reasons but also wishes to make the textiles smell nice after laundering. For this reason and to cover up the intrinsic odor of the textile washing agent, most commercially available textile washing agents contain odoriferous substances. When using conventional washing agents, however, often only a relatively slight fragrance remains on the laundry after washing, in particular when a laundry dryer is used. One possible way of achieving stronger laundry scenting is to use perfumed rinse conditioners. The use thereof leads to improved textile scenting. A disadvantage of the use of rinse conditioners, however, remains the resultant, reduced water absorption capacity of the laundry treated with rinse conditioners.